A Kickin It Love Story
by Kickinitlover123
Summary: okay, so I'm really bad at summaries but it's a Kick story! Also goes along with Kickin it Love is in the dojo by my other account : Coolgal11
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, hey guys! This is my first fanfic under this account! I wrote one other kickin it fan fiction under coolgal11. The story is called Kickin it love is in the dojo. And if you haven't read it stop what you're doing right now and go read it! Then come back and read this story! Okay here I go!**

**Kim's POV**

Me and Jack who were in the middle of a heated conversation over whether Jerry, Eddie, or Milton would get married first. My money was on Milton, but Jack kept on insisting on Jerry.

"Come on Jack! Milton already has Julie they're probably goanna go to some brainy pants college together then get married and have super nerdy kids!" I said, but Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but they're probably goanna wait until they're 30! Jerry is goanna pick a girl up off the street, and two weeks later they're goanna be getting married in Vegas!" I sighed and looked down. Partly because Jack was right and also because I could see Donna Tobin coming towards us.

"Hey Jack, looking hot today!" Jack sighed and lifted his head. He hated Donna Tobin she was always asking him out and every time he said no

"Hey Donna" Jack faked a smile

"Hi Donna!" I said trying to be polite even though it never works out in my favor. Donna did a 180 to face me purposely sticking her butt in jacks face since we were sitting down

"Hey trailer trash!" Donna spat

"Hey, what did Kim do? All she said was hi." Jack said standing up

"Why do you care, Jackie? She's nothing but a no good southern belle!" Donna walked her fingers up Jack's arm and onto his chest.

"I care, because she's my best friend!" Jack walked around Donna grabbed my hand and walked out of the study hall.

"Jack, where are we going? We need to get back into class!" I said turning around and trying to pull him back towards the classroom, but he so wasn't having it. "By the way, why did you freak out like that back there?" I asked. Donna picked on everyone and Jack always hated it, but he didn't ever say anything now, until she said something to me

"Because Donna's a bitch, and someone needed to tell her off!" we were still walking, by now I was pretty sure where we were going. There's this little room on like the 5th level of our school One day after Donna and her cheerleader friends had made fun of me and I had run out of the classroom not knowing what to do and just found it there deserted.

"But why, now?" I still wanted to know, I was really confused. By then we had reached our secret room and we were sitting in the little bean bag chair we stole from the art room. Suddenly he got all serious.

"Kim, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while" he started leaning in

"What is it Jack?" I said as I began to lean in too, are lips were inches apart and he was about to open his mouth to tell me when Eddie and Milton burst in the door sending us to opposite sides of the room within half a second.

"We saw what happened in study hall Kim, are you okay?" Milton and Eddie both had concerned looks on their faces. So no matter how hard I wanted to be mad at them, I knew I couldn't because they were both just looking out for me

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks"

**Jack's POV**

After Donna made fun of Kim I got super mad. Nobody should talk to anyone like that. Especially Kim. So I took Kim to the secret room on the 5th floor to try and talk to her. But she kept on asking why I defended her from Donna and I eventually just decided I should tell her that I liked her. And I was really close to telling her in a way I would have preferred much more than words when Eddie and Milton burst through the door and I ran to the other side of the room and muttered Dammit under my breath

"So guys, what happened down stairs?" I asked wishing with every bone in my body that they'd go back down stairs and leave us alone

"Well," Eddie started, "Donna started flipping out and screaming."

"Then she flipped over a desk, and it almost landed on Julie!" Milton added

"Oh yeah! That was funny!" Eddie laughed, earning a glare from Milton "I mean, horrible absolutely terrible!" Eddie said still trying to hold back a laugh

"Wow, well thanks for coming to check on Kim guys, but shouldn't you guys be getting back to class?" I asked trying to push things along

"Oh, yeah!" Eddie said "let's go Kim" And with that Kim got up linked arms with Eddie and jerry and left

**Okay guys, so yeah. I'm a little rusty I haven't written in a while but it was so much fun so let me know what you think! Also tell me if you want me to make the chapters longer. The second I get a review I'm goanna start the next chapter and if I don't get any reviews then it looks like I'm goanna be going off of nothing. But please please review! Okay people I don't know, I LOVE YOU 3's and Bubbles out!**


	2. I love you Kim Crawford

**Okay guys I got two reviews and THANK YOU! But I didn't get any suggestions so, I'm going off of nothing L But that's okay because I love you internet people…..that I don't know. Okay that's enough of me so, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Jack's POV**

After that crazy day at school we had karate, and I was so glad because I really needed to blow off some steam.

"HUH! HIYA! HOOWAH!" Kim yelled as she beat the crap out of that poor, poor dummy.

"Wow" I said a little taken back "I haven't seen you punch that hard since Donna Tobin 'accidentally' spilled her lunch all over you" she stopped punching to turn around and glare at me, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. _Jack here's your perfect chance invite her to your house! Wait but what if she says no? you're not asking her to marry you just invite her over!_

"So, Kim….Um…would you maybe…sorta…want to"

"Jack, just get to the point" Kim said after she took a sip of water

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after practice." She smiled and bit her lip, "So I'm goanna take that as a yes?" I told her as I smiled

"Well, um, actually" my face dropped, I knew this was a bad idea "I have to do something home, but I can come over around seven" I smiled again and told her that would be great

**Kim's POV**

"Okay guys, great job! Class dismissed" said Rudy as he walked out of the dojo towards Falafel Phil's.

"Great so Kim, I'll see you at seven?" Jack asked. I smiled and nodded, I cannot believe Jack asked me to go to his house without asking the guys! "So what do you have to do at home?" Jack asked and I froze. I didn't actually have anything to do after practice, I just wanted some time to get ready.

"Oh, Um my mom needed me to um, watch my little brother until she got home." I lied badly. He gave me a weird look then finally said okay. After I got home I immediately called Hannah, Grace, and Kelsey.

"Okay we need and outfit!" screamed Hannah as she started rummaging through my closet and the clothes she had brought too

"And we need to do your hair!" said grace already warming the curling iron

"Ooh! Ooh! And makeup!" yelled Kelsey. For the next 40 minutes I was attacked with lip gloss, forced to try on about 15 billion skirts, and I'm pretty sure Grace burned my scalp, twice!

"Okay! Okay guys! I think I'm good!" I yelled as they continued to attack me. I was wearing a long, flowy, turquoise blouse. With black leggings, and black flats, with a turquoise blue, bow on it. My hair was down with two pieces braided back into a heart, with the ends curled. And my makeup was light with pink lipstick. "Wow! You guys I look amazing! Thank you"

"No problem!" said Grace with a smile

"Now go get that boy!" said Kelsey as her Hannah pushed me out of the door. _Okay Kim, you've got this! He's been you're best friend forever. Calm down, deep breaths! _Once I got to Jack's house I stood in front of his door for a couple minutes. But just as I was about to knock on the door he opened it.

"hey Kim!" He looked as nervous as I was which calmed me down, even though I didn't know why

"Hey" I said sorta breathy, I face palmed myself in my head

"So do you want to come in or are you just going to stand on the porch?'" he asked with a smirk

"Well you know I was waiting for you to be a gentleman and invite me in" I snapped. He made a face and then took a step back and offered me his hand and I happily took it. He led me through his house even though I had been there a million times. Once we go to his room I stopped because I thought that's where we were going but he kept going. Once he realized I stopped he turned around and grabbed my hand making me blush.

"Jack, where are we going?" I feel like I've been asking him this question a lot

"It's a surprise" I let him lead me through his house, and finally we got to a room I'd never seen before.

"Where are we?" I asked totally confused

"The guest room he answered simply

"but what are we doing here?"

"Close your eyes"

"Wait, why do you want me to-

"Close your eyes!" he said with a laugh. I did what I was told and he put his hands around my waist and led me up a set of stairs for what seemed like forever "okay, open them" And I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Behind the mountains the sun reflected all sorts of wonderful colors warming my heart the way only one other thing did, Jack.

"it's beautiful" I said simply Jack turned his head to look at me and smiled

"So are you" my heart melted and I felt myself leaning in

"hey Jack" I said in a whisper still leaning

"yes" our lips were inches apart

"promise me no matter what, we will never lose each other" He nodded his head and said,

"I promise" and that was it, our lips connected sending sparks through my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms made their way up to his neck, and he deepened the kiss and I wished I could stay there forever and I would have if Jack's mom hadn't walked in at that very moment

"Jack are you up here I thought I heard someone open the door to – oh! Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave you to be"

"it's a little late for that!" I heard Jack whisper under his breath. I grabbed his and squeezed it trying to calm him down

"Oh, no it's okay. You're fine" I said as politely as I could even though wished so much that she could have waited to realize a door was open.

"So do you want to go down to my room?" Jack asked clearly irritated I smiled and nodded. Once we were in his room his phone went off. He made a disgusted noise "it's Donna"

"Answer it!" I said once again

"are you sure?" I grabbed his hand and braced myself

"yes" He clicked the little green button

_Hello_

_Jack I am so mad at you!_

_Why? What did I do!_

_What did you do? What did you do!_

_Um yeah that's sorta what I asked!_

_Well first off you yelled at me in front of the whole class! For that overall wearing southern belle! Then you ask her over to your house! This is like the jacked up version of Cinderella where prince charming marries the ugly step sister!_

_Well I guess you're goanna be even more upset to find out she's my girlfriend!_ Jack yelled into the phone and looked over at me. I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't even know why!

"Why are you crying?" Jack said concern in his eyes

"It's just, those things she said, if she could see them in me eventually you and everybody else could too!" I let out a sob. I hated crying it made me feel so weak

"I could never see you as anything but perfect" Jack said wiping a tear from my cheek

"But how do you know!" I said yelling through my sobs

"Because" he started

"Because you what?!" I asked looking up at him

"Because, I-I love you" he said finally meeting my eyes "I love you Kim Crawford"

**Okay, so what do you think? I actually don't love it! I didn't love my other chapter either I'm having trouble thinking of what to write but any ways Thank you guys soooooo much also if you want to see what I envisioned Kim's hair looking like you can copy and paste /valentines-hair-braid/ and to see the sunset go to /2012/09/our-own-ted-talk-life-is-easy/backyard-sunset/ okay so yeah REVIEW PLEASE!**

** 3'S AND BUBBLES!**


End file.
